


Alec Gets Catfished

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: Alec has fallen somewhat in love with the man who calls himself Michael, but a fateful meeting ruins the entire idea of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and quick because I have like fifty other fics I should have been writing but I'm a terrible person so... Yeah. It also had a terrible title. I'm sorry. Oops.  
> Okay enjoy.

Nobody had really connected with Alec before, he hadn’t experienced anything close to love… Until he found himself talking to a boy named Michael Herring. A beautiful man of Indonesian descent, he was gorgeous. Michael had initiated the conversation after Alec liked one of his photos and from there things blossomed. 

Izzy watched her brother with concern, she knew he had felt alone before but talking to someone he had met online wouldn’t just get rid of the loneliness instantly. She could tell that Alec was somewhat… falling in love with this ‘Michael’ guy. Of course, she could always contact that Catfish TV show but she was certain that she could just look into it herself. 

She found the guy’s Instagram and… Okay it seemed pretty legit, it was where Alec had met the guy in the first place. She frowned, it was already somewhat of a dead end. She could hear Alec laughing in his room, well, giggling.

“When do you think you’ll get your webcam fixed?” He asked, Izzy scoweled, so the guy didn’t have a working webcam? That was a dead give away.

“Soon, maybe,” the man replied in a voice which Izzy hated instantly, “it just depends when I get money.”

“Oh right,” Alec sighed, “I forgot you’re struggling, hey what if I-”

Izzy ran into the room before Alec could finished, “hey Alec!” She grinned, Alec looked up from his laptop and frowned.

“Izzy, you’re meant to knock,” he sighed, “I’ll be right back Michael,” he closed his laptop and walked over to Izzy, “what do you want?”

“I want to ask you something.”

“Great. What is it?”

“Are you… Sure this guy is who he says he is?”

Alec crossed his arms, “Izzy, please… He is, I just… I know it. And I’m… I think I’m falling in love with him.”

“He doesn’t have a webcam!”

”It’s broken.”

”And isn’t the first excuse everyone uses? Alec just be careful.”

“I am.”

* * * * *

Izzy and Alec had headed out for coffee, Izzy’s treat. She wanted to try and talk him out of the thing with the strange he didn’t know. She wasn’t exactly paying attention, however, when Alec suddenly let out a gasp.

He left her side.

Izzy spun around and saw Alec running up to a man who was sat by himself. 

Michael.

“Michael!” Alec stopped by the table, “h-hey, it’s you, you’re her-”

“Do I know you?” the man blinked, looking up at Alec.

“You’re… I’m Alec. We talk to each other all the time, Michael, it’s me.”

The man gave him a look of sorrow, “sorry, I… I haven’t spoken to you before… And my name is Magnus, not Michael.”

“Not…” Alec looked lost, and his breath quickened. Izzy rushed in, wrapping an arm around her brother.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “some jerk has been talking to Alec online, catfishing him. She pulled out her phone and loaded up ‘Michael’s’ Instagram. She showed the most recent picture to Magnus and the man took a sharp intake of breath.

“That’s my picture,” he responded, opening up his phone’s gallery and showing Izzy the photo, “so, I’m sorry but this Michael guy… He’s not even a doppelganger of me, he’s straight up lying to you.”

Alec could barely breathe, and Izzy could see the panic in his eyes.

“Alec, can you go order our drinks?” 

“Y-yeah,” Alec whispered, then darted over to the counter.

Izzy sat down opposite Magnus, “I’m sorry but… This guy, pretending to be you, is in a relationship with my brother. My brother was falling in love with him, you, him,” she sighed, “head over heels. Some might say it was shallow but I’m sure it’s because of… Well you’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks?”

“This jackass… has fooled my brother, and I know Alec’s going to be hurt for a while now. I have to get Alec to call him out on it…”

“I have a fantastic idea,” Magnus chuckled, “get Alec to take a selfie with me, then get him to message this Michael guy saying ‘I guess I bumped into you today. Oh wait, it’s not you’.”

“Oh, sassy,” Izzy let out a giggle, “that’s a good idea.”

“Your brother,” Magnus began as he glanced over to the counter where Alec was staring into space, waiting for his order, “seems… He looks so hurt.”

“He’s been speaking to Michael for months, phone calls and all. Never video chats though - of course.” 

Magnus seemed to pause to think and then a smile played on his face, “is it fast paced for me to ask him on a date?”

“You’d do that?”

”I’ve been single for some time… And your brother is quite cute. I can give him a chance,” he winked, “and he could use some happiness, right?”

“Right.”

Alec arrived with two drinks, he stood awkwardly, “uh, s-sorry, again…”

“Oh, Alec, I have to go meet Clary,” Izzy stood up, faking a gasp and an excuse.

“Right,” Alec nodded, about to turn and walk to the door.

“Wait!” Magnus called out, “sit down with me, talk to me,” he flashed a smile.

Alec hesitantly looked to Izzy, who gave him a smile. Then he sat down opposite Magnus as his sister made her way to the door.

”See you later Alec,” she grinned as she held her cup to her lips.

“So, Alec,” Magnus began, a small smile playing on his face, “I thought we could perhaps… Have a little date.”

Alec looked around, “is this a joke?”

“Absolutely not!” Magnus gave him a sincere look, “I thought, wouldn’t it be funny if you message this Michael and told him you went on a date with him today?”

Alec tried to hide a laugh, but it only made it come out as a giggle, “that would be funny.”

“I think you’re cute,” Magnus admitted quickly, “gorgeous even. Your laugh…” He paused, taking a moment to think about Alec’s laugh, “is amazing.”

“Thanks,” Alec shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, “so you’re name’s Magnus, right?”

”Right.”

“That’s a nice name,” Alec nodded, “nicer than Michael.”

Magnus sensed the hurt in Alec’s voice, he reached forward and grabbed the boy’s hands, “this Michael won’t know what hit him when you tell him you know the truth.”

Alec enjoyed Magnus’s touch, he smiled up at the man, “what chance, huh? That you think I’m cute.”

“And I’m guessing you think I’m… Alright looking?”

“It might sound shallow but I fell in love with your look before I fell in love with how Michael spoke to me. Now I’m just hurt and angry… But I’m still in love with your look,” he laughed, making Magnus smile again.

“I’m flattered.”

“You don’t find it weird?”

“Of course not,” Magnus shrugged, “you’re in love with my face and I think I could fall in love with yours.”

Alec covered his mouth with both of his hands in hopes to hide his laugh, htook a breath and brought his hands away, “you do know how to make me smile, don’t you?”

“I may as well be Michael at this point.”

“No, Michael’s a liar, you’re… Something else, something better.”

* * * * *

Izzy hummed a song to herself as she braided her hair, it was getting late and she couldn’t be bothered to look ‘presentable’ much longer. She paused when she heard the front door close. In joy - knowing it had to be Alec - she rushed out of her room and down the stairs, into her brother straight away.

“You’re finally back! So it must have gone well, right?”

“Izzy he’s perfect,” Alec whispered, “look,” he held out his phone and showed her his new lock screen - which was a photo of Alec and Magnus together, “I have to send this to Michael, oh boy is he going to be surprised.”

Izzy was grinning, “so you’re over Michael already?”

“He’s a liar.”

“Come on, send him the picture already I want to see how shook he is.”

“Shook?”

“Yeah, you know, like ‘I’m shook’.”

“Nope,” Alec shook his head and then let out a playful laugh, “okay,” he unlocked his phone and quickly opened up his messages. He looked at the message he had mostly recently sent to Michael. 

‘Goodnight my perfect prince, love you xxxxxx’

It was disgustingly sappy, he knew that. But now it was going to change big time, he smiled to Izzy and began writing the message.

_‘Look who I ran into at the coffee shop this morning! Isn’t he beautiful?’_

“Write hashtag shook!” Izzy giggled as she peered at the message.

“Alright.”

_‘Look who I ran into at the coffee shop this morning! Isn’t he beautiful? #NotYou #Shook’_

“Savage,” Izzy whispered as Alec sent the message along with the photo of him and Magnus.

‘Michael’ saw the message straight away.

_‘Well…’_

_‘So what’s your real name, Michael? What’s your real face? Who the fuck are you behind the screen?’_ (okay Izzy may have taken over when Alec didn’t know what to say) _‘You better fess up. Not that it actually matters to me, since I have Magnus’s number, he talked me through it all. He’s a nice guy. Not a liar. Like you.’_

_‘Oh boo hoo. Thought you loved me? If you weren’t so shallow you’d be able to see past that.'_

“Oh that is it,” Izzy hissed, beginning to type out a new message to the man.

_‘Shut the fuck up. You’re human garbage, pretending to be someone you’re not! I loved you and trusted you, almost broke the relationship with my sister because of you. You just don’t care, do you? You don’t care who you hurt?’_

Then the messages stopped. Izzy looked up to Alec, she knew that he was still hurt, he had devoted the past few months to Michael. 

“Hey,” she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, “you’ve got me, Alec. You don’t need him. Plus you have Magnus’s number.”

Alec let out a small laugh, “he said I’m gorgeous.”

”Oh?”

“Yeah, and he likes my laugh… I’m so… I can’t believe we bumped into him today.”

“It’s fate,” Izzy grinned, “you found each other, because you were meant to. Everything that happened to you, Michael catfishing you, bunping ito Magnus, it was meant to happen.”

“I love fate.”


End file.
